


Seatbelt

by talefeathers



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Gen, Relationship Study, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: Gansey tells Ronan to put his seatbelt on.





	Seatbelt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MercutioLives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercutioLives/gifts).



> Prompt: "Is your seatbelt on?" for any TRC combo.

“Is your seatbelt on?”

Ronan did not acknowledge that he had heard Gansey, but this didn’t ruffle Gansey the way it might have at an earlier time in their friendship. He knew now that his best course of action was simply to wait.

Ronan, of course, had been playing this game just as long as Gansey had, and thus kept his shuffling to a minimum. However, as they both knew, Ronan could only sit in a stationary car for so long.

“We going anywhere, then?” Ronan asked finally, annoyance tugging at the edges of his practiced nonchalance.

“Sure,” Gansey replied, voice equally cool. “Once you’ve got a seatbelt on.”

Ronan treated him to a searing glare and then a monumental eye-roll before he did at last pull the belt across his lap, muttering something about a “fuckin’ goddamn square.”

Gansey answered all of this with a toothy, squinty grin.

“Thanks, hon,” he said.

“Whatever, shitlord,” Ronan grumbled.


End file.
